What Happens In Tokyo, Stays In Tokyo
by DrDeathDefying96
Summary: After leaving Frank, Mikey and Ray in New Orleans for 2 years, Gerard Way returns back to the same world he left when he moved to Tokyo, Japan. But will he be able to keep his secrets hidden from the rest of the group?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes, it's a spin-off! Please feel free to review this and please, please, PLEASE read my other 2 stories. I'd love to here your thoughts!**

Frank's POV

_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gerard. Happy birthday to you._ I sang to myself in my head, lying on my delicate velvet sheets and sobbing into the pillow Gee had made me for Christmas 2 years ago. It was red, and had both our names stitched into it with a heart between us. That was 2 Christmases ago, but now things are way different.

Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Frank Iero, and I'm the guy who was left heartbroken as the love of their life flew to Japan to pursue their dream. You've probably heard of all the shit we went through with his brother, Mikey, which is why I'm currently sharing a house with him and his boyfriend, Ray. For moral support. But things aren't quite the same without our fourth musketeer. And they never will be.

_Knock knock _  
>"Yeah?" My voice was hoarse from all the screaming and I sounded like a dying soldier. The door creaked open and I saw the faces of Mikey and Ray appear. Mikey was still as beautiful as he was when he was just 13, and his hair was still as elegant. Ray's afro was a bit bigger but that was pretty much the only difference in him too. The way they were together reminded me of myself and Gerard so much..<p>

"Hey, Frank" Mikey sat on my bed and put a comforting hand on my arm. "We got another letter from Gee. We thought you'd want us all to read it together" He gestured at Ray who came and sat on the floor in front of me, a white envelope clutched in his hand.  
>"Sure, go ahead" I sat up and listened contently as Ray began to read aloud.<p>

"_Hey you guys!_

_So, Japan's getting a little boring now, and I'm still missing you all terribly. I hope you're all okay. Anyway, I have good news and bad news, but since I can't ask, I'll just start with the bad news first._

_So, the comic book I've been writing has been cancelled, which means I no longer have a job. The good news is that... Well, I'm coming home! In fact, I'll be on the plane by the time you read this. Can you believe it?_

_My plane touches down on my birthday at 1:30pm. I hope you all come and meet me. I love you guys so much. See you soon,_

_Gerard._

"Oh my God..." I whispered, a huge grin spreading across my face. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE'S COMING HOME!" I hugged both Mikey and Ray tightly round their necks and practically squealed with excitement. I looked at the clock. "Guys, it's 10 past! We need to go NOW!"

"Oh, shit, yeah! Okay, you guys get ready and I'll go start the car" Ray instructed before shooting out.

Pulling on my purple Converse, I was still smiling broadly. After 2 years, my baby was coming back to me. I tied the green laces tightly and pulled on my AC/DC jacket on the way out of my room. I was greeted on the landing by a shaking Mikey.

"Ready to go?" He hugged me tightly before we descended the stairs. I looked back at the living room before locking the door.

Every year, on April 9th, we still decorated the house in banners and balloons for Gee's birthday, even though he wasn't here. It was a kind of respect to him, and every year we'd send him a picture of it so he could see. Now it was paying off. 1:25 and we were arriving at the airport. My stomach fluttered with butterflies.

Gerard's POV

"_Excuse me, passengers; this is your captain speaking. We'll be touching down in New Orleans in 2 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts" _The loud voice made me jump out of my slumber but I understood it all completely. Soon I'd be with my Frankie again. Holding him. Kissing him. Loving him. I couldn't wait.

"GERARD! OVER HERE!" Mikey's voice screamed through the lobby and I caught sight of him and Ray running towards me. But I couldn't see Frank anywhere. "Oh, it's so good to see you Gee!" Mikey was hugging me tightly, and I hugged him back.

"S'up Gee. Long time, no see" smiled Ray who also hugged me. But still no Frank...

"Gerard Arthur Way.." a voice whispered behind me. I spun on my heel and came face to face with Frank Iero. "Welcome home, baby" He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, and I complied with his every move. I felt his tongue slither into my mouth and I moaned. I'd missed this so much.

"Umm, hate to break up the romance, guys, but we're in a public airport and you're getting loads of dirty looks. Fucking homophobes!" Ray yelled the last part at anyone who would listen, and the surrounding people hurried away, quickly averting there eyes somewhere else. We all laughed and walked to the exit, Mikey's hand in Ray's, Frankie's hand in mine.

The doors to the car unlocked and we all clambered inside after shoving my luggage in the trunk. Frank and I sat in the back, looking into each other's familiar eyes and kissing one another in the same way, if not more intimately, as before. I could see my younger brother looking at us in the rear-view mirror and smiling at us. It was just like old times, except before I had no secrets that could potentially break us all apart.

When we arrived home, I was astonished to see the house immaculate yet cluttered with birthday decorations. I was tearing up all so quickly, and before I could thank everyone, I was whisked upstairs by Frank. He slammed the door to his room behind him and locked it.

"I love you so much baby" He sat on my lap with his face inches from mine whilst I rested on the bed after a long flight. "Now it's time for you present"

Before I knew it, Frank was kissing me like he'd never kissed me before. It was more passionate than ever. But I couldn't kiss him back. He realised something was wrong and stopped.  
>"What's wrong, Gee?" He looked at me curiously, and I burst into tears.<br>" Frank, I need to tell you something; something about Tokyo. Please, promise me you won't hate me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Finished my 2nd story, How It All Started, so I can concentrate more on this now :D**

Frank's POV

Tears leaked from my eyes as Gerard tried his hardest to tell me his story without getting me upset; it wasn't working. He was finishing telling me what had happened in Tokyo and it wasn't pretty. I couldn't – I wouldn't – believe that all this shit had happened to my baby in just 2 years! 

"He just lay there hopeless. I tried to help him, I really did! But he just... He just... Oh, Frankie!" Gerard curled into a ball with his head in my lap and cried his poor little heart out. How he thought I could hate him for this was beyond my understanding. All I wanted to know was how my Gerard had got into that position! He didn't deserve this torture; he was such a good person. Fuck you, God!

Patting Gerard's soft red hair, I kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you" into his ear. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I forced my lips onto his and kissed him again, this time with his co-operation. We both fought for dominance with our tongues; I won. As I explored his forgotten mouth, he moaned with satisfaction and I could feel his erection growing harder by the minute.

"Welcome home, baby" I whispered, and unbelted his pants, sliding them down and off his pale legs. He lay there like a horny schoolgirl, waiting for me to act again. I carefully undid every last button on his chequered shirt before removing that too. For the first time in 2 years, Gerard Way was naked in front of me. Fuck yeah!

Gerard's POV

I was exposed and vulnerable, just as I liked it. I leaned up and tugged at Frank's clothing with puppy dog eyes. He quickly undressed and slid into the double bed that used to belong to the both of us. I slid in after him, looking into his eyes, inches from his face. I moved so our noses touched lightly and just lay there, enjoying the sensation of being with Frank again.

What I hadn't noticed was his hand sliding down my body, and now he had full control of my erect cock.

"You even try and get out of this and I will squeeze it until you scream!" Frank teased. Once more, I was helpless. I tried pouting, but it was quickly counter-acted by an aching in my dick. Frank was squeezing already.

"Oh, just fucking take me already!" I screamed and Frank smiled wickedly.

Disappearing under the sheets, Frank slid down, kissing all down my body until he was at my still erect cock. I felt his warm breath on it and then his wet lips. I moaned lightly as his tongue played with my tip. I couldn't help myself; it felt so good, so I pressed on his head so his lips slid down my dick. It was heaven.

Frank continued to work his amazing blowjob until I was almost jizzing in his mouth, at which point he came back up with his back to me.

"I think it's wet enough now" He turned his head and winked at me, inviting me in. I bent over his body and slid myself inside him, making him moan like I did just moments ago. My body slapped against his repeatedly, getting faster and faster until...

"Frank! I'm gonna c-" Too late. I pulled out and ejaculated all over Frank's already white back. It felt so good to release it all. I'm sure Frank enjoyed it too, because at the same time he jizzed all over the pillow. I slapped him round the head.

"The fuck was that for!" He rubbed his head and lay down after turning over the pillow.  
>"That's where we fucking sleep, dick!" We both lay there giggling for at least fifteen minutes until we fell asleep cuddling under the covers.<p>

Mikey's POV

"Oh thank fuck, they're done!" Ray was pissing himself on the sofa as I sat horrified at the sound of my own brother going at it with his boyfriend. I threw a cushion at him but he carried on giggling. I decided to go upstairs to get them both for dinner. Me and Ray and just ordered Indian food – Gerard's favourite.

I banged three times on the door, closed my eyes and entered the room.

"OI, DICKHEADS! I'M MENTALLY FUCKING SCARRED THANKS TO YOU! NOW GET DRESSED, GET SOFT AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled before exiting quickly and going back down to Ray. He didn't hear me so I leapt over the banister onto his lap and he squealed like a little girl. Literally!

"What the fuck, Mikey? You scared the shit out of me!" he complained as I had my turn laughing. "What's so fucking funny!"  
>"Raymond Toro, did you seriously just squeal like a twelve year old girl?" I giggled. He looked at me sadly so I kissed the tip of his nose. "Awww, I love you really Ray Ray!" He crossed his arms like he wasn't bothered, but I could feel his rising boner in my thigh.<p>

I unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. I began rubbing it slowly to make sure he was okay with it. He kissed me quickly so I sped up. I had an evil plan, but who cares? I'm a douche! I rubbed and rubbed until the golden moment.

"Mikey, I'm gonna jizz!" I smiled and let go.  
>"That's what happens when you laugh at me, wanker!" I got off him giggling at his tortured expression and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.<p>

Paramore echoed down the stairs as Gerard opened Frank's bedroom door and came downstairs.

"Nice boner, afro boy!" Gerard teased Ray from the living room.

"Fuck you! At least I can keep myself quiet during sex!" This automatically sent both me and Ray into hysterics. The laughter was contagious, and soon Gerard was giggling too. Even Frank was laughing when he joined us. This was how things were meant to be!


	3. Chapter 3

Ray's POV

As we all sat around the mahogany coffee table eating our takeaway, I couldn't help but notice Frank and Gerard's red eyes. They'd been crying again, and I had to find out why. But not just now, it was too perfect to ruin the moment. Me sat on the one single armchair with Mikey sat across my lap, and Gerard laying on the sofa with his head in Frank's lap.

"Hey guys" Gerard sat up and looked at us all, beaming. "Thanks. This has been the best birthday ever!" A single tear rolled down his cheek and we all smiled at him.  
>"To Gerard!" Frank proposed a toast as he wiped away the tear. Me, Mikey and Frank raised our cans of Monster, smiled and drank. "Happy birthday, Gee" said Frank, and he kissed Gerard once more.<p>

"_Whoa-oh, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa-oh, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now" _We were all dancing around the living room, very hyper from all the energy drinks we'd had, and singing along to Kerrang! at 11:30. My voice was hoarse from screaming all the lyrics to Pray For Plagues by Bring Me The Horizon before, and it felt like my throat was on fire, but I was having too much fun to care.

The doorbell rang and we had to turn the music down. I opened the door and a tall boy stood on the step. His dark hair was dripping over his face and he was looking down with large eyes.

"Who is it swee-" Mikey stopped halfway through hugging me as he took one look at the stranger. The other boy stared back at him and smiled. "No" Mikey whispered. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Mikey turned and ran up the stairs, constantly screaming "NO!" at the top of his lungs. Frank and Gerard joined me at the door and both gasped.

"Ryan..?" Gerard looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You've got some fucking nerve, coming here!" Frank grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and threw him inside, slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Mikey's POV

I slammed my bedroom door and locked it, sliding down to the floor and whimpering. Footsteps boomed up the stairs and there was a knock at the door.

"FUCK OFF, RYAN!" I choked. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" There was another sliding sound on the other side of the wood and a slight sobbing.

"It's n-not Ryan" came an all-too-familiar voice. "It's m-me baby" I stood up and opened the door to find Ray slumped against the wall.

Pulling him up, I embraced Ray in my arms and cried into his shoulder. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He shushed me with one finger and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay baby" he whispered. "Just tell me what's up. Who is he?"

"Well, you know that scar in my left shoulder?" Ray nodded. "I dated Ryan for a while. I caught him and Gee fucking, and so did Frank. He would have stabbed Ryan, but I got in the way. But I've never forgiven Ryan for cheating on me. I haven't seen him in at least 4 years.."

I cried some more into Ray's shirt, clawing at his shoulder's for support. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Mikey, no matter what's happened, I still love you. But you need to confront this boy. He's come all the way from England to see you, Frank and Gerard."

"Okay. But I need you with me"

"Of course, baby" Ray kissed me once more and we descended the stairs hand in hand.

As the bottom stair creaked, Ryan's large eyes shot up and took in my features, making them widen much more. I hadn't thought I'd changed that much, but I was obviously wrong.

"Mikey..." His voice was harsh and his speech slightly slurred; he'd been drinking. "You look so beautiful, baby..."  
>"He is NOT your baby!" Ray snapped like a wild dog, making Ryan jump and shrink back into the cushions. "Now tell us why the fuck you're here!" I'd never seen Ray this defensive, but I liked it. It made me feel worthy.<p>

Before he had time to open his mouth to respond, Ryan had burst out crying. I rushed over to him and put my arm around his shoulders, gaining me a hurtful look from Ray. I mouthed the words "I love you" and blew him a kiss before turning back to Ryan. He had his head in his hands and was shaking like a dog outside on a cold winter's night. He was a mess.

Gerard's POV

I had Frank's hand clutching my own inside my jacket pocket as we desperately tried to cling on to the present and not sink in to our terrible past. Ryan was just telling us about this new development in his life and ended it with one quick sentence.  
>"I'm dying" he whimpered. The room sat in awed silence as we all welled up with tears. I had known it would be bad news, but never this bad!<p>

"No..." Mikey wasn't crying; he seemed in too much shock to cry. "No, Ryan, you're not dying" Now he was chuckling lightly as if this was all a practical joke, but the look on Ryan's face told him otherwise. "NO RYAN, YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE!" Mikey was almost choking on his tears as he screamed at the top of his voice. I turned into Frank's chest and sobbed at the scenario in our living room. As we all cried, Ryan started twitching and was soon writhing uncontrollably on the floor.

"NO! RYAN, NO! CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, GEE!" Mikey was on his knees at Ryan's head, staring into my eyes and pleading with me. He leant into Ryan's hair and began whispering inaudibly to him. I tapped the numbers 911 into my cell and phoned for an ambulance to come to our house which arrived in minutes. Frank, Mikey, Ray and I had to follow in the Dodge Challenger Ray's dad had given to him the year I left for Tokyo. Mikey was still crying in the front seat with his knees under his chin, praying to God that Ryan would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG, WHAT! YEAH B*TCHESSSS, I'M BACK! Awh, I've missed this. I sorta broke my laptop ): But now I have a new computer so I can start to write again! Also, ChemicalKilljoy13 is rewriting How It All Started, so be sure to check her stuff out and I'll be sure to update you when it's up! Finally (yes, I'll shut up in a minute) I've changed my pen name from BIxBYxFRERARD to DrDeathDefying96…Yeah, that is all…**

*FLASHBACK*

Mikey's POV

"Don't worry Gee, I'll help you!" I laughed as Gerard and I were playing on the beach. He was dangling off the end of the pier and I had to save him. Skipping down the length of the pier, I giggled at the sound of Gerard pretending to be in real danger. Looking back, it was probably a bad idea for a game considering the horrific weather. But boys will be boys…

As I began to near the end of the long wooden structure, Gerard's pale fingers came into view, and the way they were lifting at either side told me he was winging to add to the drama.

"Hurry up, Mikes!" Gee called. "I might fa-". His voice cut out and his hand disappeared from view. I began laughing again until I heard a loud _splash_ from below.

"GERARD!"

On my knees, I slipped to the edge of the pier and stared down in horror. What we meant to be an innocent game had turned to a waking nightmare. I knelt there, peering over the edge through tear-filled eyes as my brother's head bobbed up and down, under and over the water line. Gerard had never been a good swimmer. Come to think about it, neither had I…

"MIKEY!" he managed to call out in the middle of one of his disappearing acts. "GET HELP!" I was screaming in fear at this point, but I managed to reply with a choked "OKAY!" I sprinted back to the beach yelling and waving my arms in the air, but I couldn't see anyone. Before I was about to give up, I was grabbed from behind and spun round, and I was face to face with Frank Iero, Gee's best friend.

"Mikey, calm the FUCK down!" he slapped me to stop my crying and it worked momentarily. However I was soon sobbing ferociously again. "What's happened?" I couldn't talk so I just motioned for him to follow me and ran back along the pier. We reached the edge and I pointed at the white spot which was Gerard's head before it went down again. It didn't come back up again.

"GERAAAAAAAAAARD!" Frank, without taking his clothes off, dived head-first into the freezing sea after Gerard. All I could do was stand there, watching. Crying. They still hadn't come up and I feared the worst. Then, just as soon as he had disappeared, Frank came splashing to the surface, carrying Gerard's limp body with his free arm. I sprinted to the beach and helped drag Gerard onto the shore. His eyes were closed and he still wasn't moving. I began screaming more violently when I noticed the small box in my pocket which I pulled out and snapped open. My razors…

As Frank tore off Gerard's upper clothes, he saw me rolling up my sleeve to make more scars and dived on me, wrestling the razors off me.

"Mikey, what the fuck man! Don't you think we have enough problems right now?" He hurled the box into the sea and told me to ring an ambulance. I did and Frank did some basic CPR and I assisted in pulling Gerard into the recovery position. After a couple of minutes he spluttered out a mouthful of sea water.

"Fall…" His voice trailed off and he just lay there, breathing deeply.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and we were all rushed to the hospital. One of the nurses in the ambulance I recognised to be my History teacher's wife.

"Mikey?" she whispered in her softest tones. "Are you okay? You took quite a shock"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. "You should probably check on Frank though. His clothes are soaked" Of course, I was worried about Frank, but the other reason I made her check him was because I needed to be alone. I needed to cut…

After five more minutes, the wailing sirens stopped and we were let out. I kept a hold on Gerard's arm all the way to his ward and stayed with him for the rest of the night. Frank was taken home by his mother who wished _all_ the best for 'poor Gerard's health. Ha, dumb bitch. I tried my absolute best to sleep that night, as I knew that staying awake would do me no good. But I stayed awake due to my highly shaken state.

*PRESENT DAY*

On that one day, many years ago, I had almost lost the one person I could count on no matter what the situation. That feeling is only a small fraction worse than the one I felt when the high-pitched drone began screeching from the machine Ryan was hooked up to…

"DOCTOR!" I cried. "SOMEONE GET IN HERE! FUCKING HELP YOU STUPID FUCKERS!" I was sprawled across Ryan's lifeless body, protecting him from the clouds for a moment longer, when the doctor finally came in. The same nurse – my History teacher's wife – who had spoken to me in the ambulance on that horrible day sat me down and tried to calm me. Ray sat in the chair next to me, startled awake, and stroked my hand. I shivered uncontrollably as I watched the doctor stop pressing down on Ryan's chest. He looked at his watch and said something barely audible.

"Time of death: 3:57am. God rest your soul"


End file.
